


Our First Kiss

by nekomahearts



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomahearts/pseuds/nekomahearts
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou share their first kiss in the Karsuno gym.





	Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was requested by a friend and is cross-posted on Tumblr.

They arrived back at Karasuno shortly before 9:30pm. They had just played a game against Seijoh and lost. Kageyama’s tosses weren’t lining up and Hinata was distracted the entire match. While the rest of the team left, the two stayed behind to get in some practice.

“Are you even trying?” Kageyama chided.

“Of course, I’m trying. You’re the one who keeps messing up the toss.” replied Hinata.

“Just try again.” huffed an annoyed Kageyama.

The sound of volleyballs being both hit and missed could be heard echoing off the gym walls, until it got too much for Kageyama to bear and he angrily kicked the basket of balls over, walking over to the sidelines. He was kicking the pole, causing the net to shake.

“Stop,” said Hinata, “Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.”

He wasn’t listening to Hinata yanked Kageyama’s arm, effectively pulling him away from the pole he was abusing. Kageyama had a grimace on his face, as he glared down at Hinata. He tried pushing Hinata away with no real effort. Hinata knew he had to calm him down before he really began his rampage and he only knew one way how.

With little motivation, Hinata pulled Kageyama’s face down to his level and reached up, placing his lips on the taller male. It was effective, as Kageyama melted into the kiss. Bringing his hands up from his sides, he cradled Hinata’s face in his hands. The kiss was short and sweet, but the message was clear. Both blushing, the two pulled away from each other with laboured breaths.

“One more toss.” Hinata asked, and it was the first toss he hit that day.


End file.
